


Descendants: Twisted Tale

by PumpkingKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Bisexual Uma (Disney), Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Expanded Universe, Feelings, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Love Potion/Spell, Mild Language, Multi, Musical References, Original Character(s), Redemption, Teenage Rebellion, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkingKnight/pseuds/PumpkingKnight
Summary: Change the way the story's told!Prince Ben, son of Belle and her Beast, decides to invite four children of infamous villains to attend school with him at Auradon Prep: Uma, Harry, Dante and Quinn.Will these four stick to their rotten roots and help their parents take over the world? Or will they find a place for themselves in Auradon?(A rewrite of the first Descendants movie with a brand new cast, and without the restrictions of a Disney Channel movie.)
Relationships: Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A Whole New World

_Once upon a time... isn't that always how these stories start?_

_About 20 years ago, Belle married her beast, in front of 3000 of their closest personal friends. Real humble._

_Yeah. So, instead of a honeymoon, King Adam united all the biggest royal families and formed the United Kingdoms of Auradon._

_He rounded up all the villains and their sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. Forever._

_A couples years after that, most of the villains ended up having kids. Which is how I was born._

_The Isle of the Lost is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought..._

_But before I can tell you my story... well, really it's_ our _story... I have to tell you this one._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1 - A Whole New World**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Benjamin "Ben" Florian la Bete stood before his parents, awkwardly waiting for Lumiere to finish measuring him for his new suit. He was a charming young man with a pearly white smile and neat brown hair. He looked like just another spoiled Auradonian prince, but if you knew him, you'd know that wasn't true.

"How is it possible you're going to be king next month?" King Adam remarked, looking proudly at his son. He was still a beast of a man, despite his age, but had lost quite a bit of hair over the years. "You're just a baby!"

"He's 16, darling." Belle chided her husband, thinking back to how young most of the kings and queens of Auradon were when they claimed the throne. She had aged gracefully, with few wrinkles, but more than a few gray hairs. It was hard to avoid stress when you were in charge of an entire kingdom.

"16 is far too young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." While Adam's temper had mostly left him, he was still headstrong and stubborn. His wife nudged him.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Well it was either you or the teapot." The king joked, earning him a glare from his queen. "Kidding!"

Ben was a month away from taking the throne of Auradon's capital kingdom, which had been called Auradon before it was united with the others. He wouldn't be the only ruler of the UKA, of course. Princess Moana, Prince Aziz, and Princess Merida were being crowned as well, just to name a few. But he was still going to be king of the biggest and most important kingdom. It was a heavy burden to bear for a teenager.

"Mom, Dad..." Ben began, not sure how to break this to his parents. He had been debating this for an entire year, knowing that, if it went as planned, it would change everything about Auradon's way of life. For the better, he hoped.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost deserve to be given a chance to live here at Auradon." He said, using his diplomatic voice, like he had been taught in his politics classes. "Every time I look out at the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

Belle and Adam took a step back from shock, and Lumiere dropped his ruler. "There are children on the Isle of the Lost?" The king asked, making sure he heard his son right. "That's ridiculous! Who would even..."

"Yen Sid told me. He was shocked too." The prince nodded. He had had the same reaction when he first found out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ben?" Belle asked. "After all, I can't imagine a villain would teach their child good manners and kindness..."

"We'll start out with just four at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ben went on, raising his hands. He just knew that his parents would agree with him, if he could give them the whole story. "I've already chosen them, there's no need to worry."

"Have you?" Belle asked, concerned, but paying attention. She always tried to hear everything someone had to say before making a judgment. "Well, I gave your father a second chance, I suppose this could go the same way. Who are their parents?"

"Captain Hook... the Queen of Hearts... Hades..." Ben paused at the last one, just for a second. He knew this villain in particular was infamous among the Auradonians. "And Ursula."

Lumiere gasped and dropped his measuring tape. The king and queen stared at their son in disbelief. "Ursula? She's the worst villain in the lands!" Adam roared.

"Dad, just hear me out!"

"They are guilty of unforgivable crimes!" Adam's beastly side was showing. His veins bulging and his face turning red with anger.

"But their children are innocent!" Ben reminded his father. "They're just kids, Dad. Don't they deserve a chance at a normal life?" He stared into the king's eyes, his natural sweetness and charm washing over his dad. "I've talked with Yen Sid a lot, and we both think these four are the right choice."

"Well, I gave you a chance, dear, I think these kids deserve one too." Belle said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ben is right. They're just children."

"I suppose you're right." King Adam said, calming down. He looked at his son and nodded, giving Ben a boost of faith.

"Tell Stella, we'll bring them over first thing tomorrow morning."

**0-0-0**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Sea of Serenity, there was the Isle of the Lost.

Aside from the children born there, nothing was actually native to the Isle. No crops would grow there, and there were no natural resources. Everything was cast off or thrown away from some kingdom in Auradon. Occasionally, some fresh fruit and new supplies were sent as a "peace offering", but the kingdoms had been forgetting to do that recently...

The villains had, begrudgingly, created their own society. They set up stores, restaurants, and even schools. Speaking of restaurants...

Ursula's Fish and Chips was busy as usual. Despite the quality of the food, many pirates, huns and other villains flocked to it out of convenience. The sea witch may have lost her powers, but she still had people skills and, most importantly, reputation.

"Welcome to Ursula's Fish and Chips, you'll take it how we make it." Uma, the sole waitress, balanced three plates at once, serving the customers with deadly precision. She did the majority of work around the place, while her mother spent most of her time watching Auradonian soap operas.

Uma was a surprisingly pretty girl for someone so fierce. She had dark skin and waist length, teal box braids, which matched well with her dress and barnacle encrusted hat. There was hardly a kid on the island who wasn't afraid of Uma. She could swordfight as well as any pirate, outdoing Hook's own children on multiple occasions, and always seemed to know just what to say to scare people into doing her bidding.

She would never tell anyone this, but what Uma really wanted was a friend. Someone on her level who could scheme with her, help her pull off pranks, and swordfight just as well as she could. Sure, having a semi-loyal group of pirates following her around was great, but none of them were really her friend. A boss wasn't friends with her employees, after all.

"How goes it, Captain?" Harry Hook asked, scaring Claudine Frollo out of her seat so he could eat her order of gruel. Captain Hook's only son was also Uma's biggest fan, and self proclaimed first mate. He admired her strength, and how easy it seemed for her to stay in control. He always had to fight for everything, growing up with two sisters (Harriet and CJ) who his dad clearly preferred.

Harry was a pretty boy with dark hair and eyes, and a muscular physique he loved showing off. He wore a long, scarlet coat he had "borrowed" from his father's closet, and carried a shiny silver hook. Harriet and CJ both had real hooks of their own, but no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't get Tik Tok the croc to bite off his hand. And cutting it off himself would just be silly. So he carried around a hook, in the hopes that he would earn it one day.

"How do you think?" Uma rolled her eyes, setting a plate of warm slop down in front of a young man, who was busy fiddling with a guitar. "Hey, Dante, if your dad comes looking for you, I'm telling him where you are." Uma reminded him. Hades' son rolled his eyes, knowing his father had more important things to do than chase down a teenager shirking his work.

Dante Olympios was not handsome by Auradonian standards. With his pale grey skin, golden eyes, and fiery blue hair, he looked like a teenage version of his father, just with softer features. However, he did have a sort of devilish charm that had landed him more than a few dates. His clothing choice was understated as well. A leather vest, ripped jeans, a choker, and a blue and black striped t-shirt.

"Hadie's covering my shift." He replied, tossing a coin into the waitress' hat. Dante wasn't afraid of Uma, or anyone, except Hades. The former god wouldn't let anyone else lay a hand on his sons, although he had no problem beating them or yelling at them when they disobeyed him. "I've got a song stuck in my head, and I can't work until I figure out what it is."

"That's what you said yesterday." Harry reminded him, strumming the other boy's guitar strings with his hook. "And we all know you were just looking for an excuse to watch Sheng Yu work out." Dante snarled and pushed the pirate out of his chair. Being gay wasn't really a big deal on the Isle, but any kind of romance lead to teasing. Villains weren't supposed to get crushes.

Speaking of romance... "I'm done, Zevon!" Quinn stuck her nose in the air, her heart shaped face twisted in a pout. The Princess of Hearts had just broken up with her boyfriend, which was hardly news to anyone who knew her. While they shared porcelain skin and black hair, Quinn only resembled her mother in the most superficial ways. She was quite cute and petite, and wouldn't have looked out of place in a line up of princesses, if it weren't for her bratty expression.

"What did I do?" Yzma's son asked. Quinn Heart simply huffed and sat down at an empty table. The Wonderland princess went through boys like a gambler went through money, rarely sticking with one for long. She was very proud, and didn't consider any Isle boy good enough for her. Quinn was dressed in her "casual" outfit, which consisted of a red and gold minidress, a long black cloak with gold lining, and a tiny tiara. All with heart and rose insignia's, of course.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." She dismissed him, snapping her fingers to get Uma's attention. The blue haired girl turned around as Zevon left, grumbling under his breath about how there were plenty better looking girls on the Isle. "Waitress, do you have any tarts?"

"I'm looking at one." Uma replied. Harry Hook fell out of his chair laughing, and even Dante, who was pretending not to pay attention to the others, snickered. Quinn stood up and opened her mouth, about to say a comeback, when the door to the "employee lounge" opened.

Much to everyone's surprise, Ursula herself slithered out of her room, a big smile on her face. She hadn't changed at all in 20 years, aside from the lack of her infamous seashell necklace. "Pack your things, girl, you're transferring out of here!" The sea witch said to her daughter, wrapping a fat arm around her shoulder. Ursula never referred to her daughter by name, which anyone could see bothered Uma. Her face twitched whenever her mother called her "girl".

"All of you are." Hades, Captain Hook, and the Queen of Hearts walked into the restaurant together, standing behind their respective children. The customers all fled, not wanting to stick around for whatever was coming next. "To Auradon!"

Harry, Dante and Uma immediately turned around and tried to make a break for it, only to be grabbed by Ursula's tentacles. "Listen to your parents, kiddies." She said, condescendingly.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Uma objected, trying to free herself from her mother's grasp. She hated being manhandled, or having anyone lay a hand on her without permission. Tentacles were especially bad, as the suction cups felt like hundreds of tiny, pinching fingers. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

"And perfect princes!" Dante spat, looking at his father angrily. He hated all kinds of authority, but royalty was at the top of his list. Especially Auradonian royalty, the ones who were responsible for trapping him on the Isle of the Lost in the first place.

"And I _don't_ do uniforms." Harry agreed, gripping his hook tightly. "I bet they're all blue and yellow, and nothing leather!" He couldn't care less about what school he went to, as long as he could be himself. His loud, destructive, flamboyant self.

"I heard that they have animals everywhere in Auradon." Quinn mentioned. "Mom, you said animals are dirty creatures who spread diseases and bite girls who don't behave!"

"Woof." Dante said, leaning over so he was right in her face. The princess squeaked and nearly jumped out of her petticoat. She responded by punching the godling in the nose.

"The four of you are going, so shut it!" The Queen of Hearts bellowed. While she had lost quite a few pounds over the years, she still had her nasty temper, and would blow her top at the slightest inconvenience.

"What Cora means is that you all have an important part to play." Hook said, grabbing his son by the shirt and glaring at him until he stood up straight.

"We want you to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand." Hades explained, clasping his hands in a sinister gesture. "With that, you can tear down the barrier and set us all free. Then we can take over the world!"

"What's in it for us?" The four teenagers said, almost in unison.

"Matching thrones." Ursula replied to Uma, gesturing to the old coral and sea stone throne she kept around for nostalgic purposes.

"Hers and hers crowns." Cora continued, tapping her daughter's dented tiara.

"Your own battalion of ships." Hook told Harry, smiling for once in his life.

"Freedom to do whatever you want, whenever you want." Hades promised Dante.

"You kids want to make us proud for once in your lives?" Ursula put it simply. "With that wand and my necklace, I'll be able to bend good and evil to my will!"

" _Our_ will." Cora interjected.

"Yes, yes, whatever." The sea witch waved her hand dismissively. "Understand, children?"

Uma was about to object, but her mother fixed her with a stare, the kind she rarely had to use against her daughter. The girl sighed and gave in. "Fine, we'll do it."

"That's a good girl." Ursula chuckled. The other villains began encouraging their children, in their own way.

"Remember, Quinnie dear, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Cora reminding her daughter of what she considered really important.

"They've got magic in Auradon, kid." Hades pulled his son aside to talk. "You'll finally get those powers Zeus took from you. So make your mother and me proud and try to burn down a few buildings, okay?"

"Don't screw this up." Was all Captain Hook had to say.

"Take my old spell book, girlie. It won't work here, but it will in Auradon." Ursula handed Uma a dusty old book. It was about as big as a dictionary, covered in barnacles, and had a lock shaped like a clam shell. "It seems like only yesterday I was stealing it from my father's library and casting my first spell..." She waxed nostalgically. "And now you'll be making your own memories! By doing exactly as I say."

"Those princes won't know what's coming!" Cora fixed Quinn's crooked tiara and pushed her out the door.

"What's our mantra?" Hades asked Dante, trying to hype him up.

"There's no team in I." The godling repeated.

"You're gonna make me tear up." The villain grinned, shoving his son.

"Don't blow it." Hook reminded Harry, as he and Uma ran out the door.

The four VKs were greeted by two tall men in dark suits, standing in front of a large limousine. The badges on their shirts showed that they were Auradonian royal guards. They stared down the teenagers with no emotion on their faces. "The jackals have landed."

Uma, Harry, Dante and Quinn were unceremoniously shoved into the back of the limousine, which began driving straight into the harbor. "You're gonna drive straight into the ocean!" Harry shouted, trying to get the driver's attention. But he only responded by rolling up the divider window.

Right before the limo hit the water, one of the guards pressed a button on a small remote, which opened a limo-sized hole in the barrier. They shot out of the hole and landed safely on a magical bridge that clearly hadn't been there before. The VKs stared out the window, watching as they approached Auradon, their new home...


	2. Part of Your World

**Chapter 2 - Part of Your World**

Auradon was nothing like the Isle of the Lost. The sky was blue, the grass was green, there were happy little animals everywhere, and everyone seemed to dress exclusively in preppy, primary colors. It was enough to make a villain sick.

Ben and his fellow royals stood at the steps of Auradon Prep, waiting for the arrival of their new classmates. Many of them were nervous, having only just learned that the VKs existed. But they all trusted Ben... well, most of them did.

The limo pulled up in front of the welcoming committee, and a guard opened the door. Dante immediately fell out, running around and yelling "My head is on fire!" This was followed by Quinn struggling to hold an armful of candy, while Uma and Harry simply stepped out. "You'll have to excuse them, they're idiots." She sighed.

Harry pulled Dante off the ground and shook him. "Nothing's burning, mate, just get over it." He said. The blue haired boy ran his fingers through his new flaming locks, realizing that the handsome pirate was right.

"Alright, let's get the introductions out of the way!" A plump, older woman in a faded blue dress walked up to the new students, a friendly smile on her face. "Hello, children, I'm Headmistress Stella, but you might know me better as Cinderella's fairy godmother. Welcome to Auradon Prep!"

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Uma asked, trying not to be intimidating for once in her life. She smiled, which made the other VKs step back in fright. "It's an honor to meet you, ma'am. I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile... And sparkly wand."

"I'm flattered!" Fairy Godmother said, ignoring Uma's attempt to steer the conversation. "But we don't really use magic in Auradon very much these days. We're trying to update to the modern day and all that." She waved her hands, her smile faltering a little. It was clear that she wasn't happy with that change.

"It's good to meet you all!" Ben stepped forward, changing the subject. He smiled his heart melting smile, and offered his hand to Uma, thinking that she looked like she was in need of a friend. "My name's Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin." A tan-skinned girl in a bright pink dress giggled, popping up behind Ben. "He's going to be king one day!" She wrapped her arms around the prince and smiled at the VKs. Her smile was genuine, but she didn't seem all that bright.

"You had me at prince!" Quinn pushed Harry aside and curtsied. "I'm Quinn Heart, the Princess of Wonderland." She winked at Ben, who looked around nervously.

"We don't recognize the Queen of Hearts' authority here." A tall, redheaded girl in a seafoam colored outfit spoke up, standing next to Ben. She had a mean expression on her otherwise pretty face.

"Well I don't recognize _your face._ " Quinn spat, glaring at her new rival. The two girls snarled at each other until Ben pushed them apart, laughing awkwardly.

"This is Audrey," He introduced the dark skinned girl, who waved politely. "And Ariana." The redhead huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Aurora's daughter." Audrey added, humming a few bars of her mother's favorite song, Once Upon A Dream. "I'm Bennyboo's girlfriend!" She giggled again, hugging the prince tightly. Dante made a gagging noise, and Uma elbowed him.

"I'm Ariel's daughter." Ariana said, crossing her arms. "And I have my own kingdom I'm going to run one day."

"If you're Ariel's daughter, why aren't you a mermaid?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my gods, Quinn, you can't just ask people why they aren't mermaids." Dante shoved her.

"Ahem." Fairy Godmother fake-coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. You're free to look around after that, but be in bed by 11. I have a thing about curfews." She turned around and headed for her office, needing a coffee.

"It's so, so, so good to finally meet you all." Ben said, again trying to shake hands. Uma put on a fake smile and offered hers, surprising Ben with the strength of her grip. "This is a momentous occasion, and one day I hope it will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heal!"

"You practice that speech or did you just make it up?" Harry asked, unimpressed. He was used to hearing long, drawn out speeches, it was inescapable when you were surrounded by villains.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben rubbed his neck nervously. He suddenly wished he had a magic wand to wave and restart the whole conversation.

"A little more than a little bit." Uma snarked. She had to admit, Ben was cute, but she wasn't a fan of cute.

"You're Ursula's daughter, aren't you?" Ariana spoke up, walking closer to the VKs. She looked Uma over, her aqua blue eyes staring into Uma's dark brown ones. "Ben told me about you in advance. You don't really look like her." Ben nudged Ariana, reminding her to be polite. "Oh, and I guess I should say I don't blame you for your mother trying to murder my parents and stealing my grandfather's trident."

"Yeah, and I don't blame you for your grandpa throwing my mom out of Atlantica just because she wanted the throne." Uma replied. The tension between the two girls felt like it would explode at any moment. It was like two natural enemies confronting each other for the first time.

"Hey, wait a second, aren't you two related?" Dante brought up. "Ursula is Triton's sister, which makes her Ariel's aunt... And they're both children of Poseidon, who's my uncle..." He stopped for a second. "Oh no, I'm related to Uma!"

Harry fell over laughing as Uma turned around to smack Dante. Family trees got messy on the Isle, and it was best just not to bring them up. But Ben, having been prepared for something like this, stepped inbetween them. "So, who wants a tour?" He smiled at Uma, his warm hazel eyes and pearly white teeth shining. "Yeah? Okay then!"

The prince led the new students around campus, pointing out various students and buildings. "Auradon Prep was built over 300 years ago, and converted into a high school when my father became king." He stopped and pointed at a huge marble statue of King Adam. It suddenly morphed into one of his former, beastly appearance, startling Quinn. The ex-princess hopped into Harry's arms, only for him to drop her a second later.

"Don't worry, it's meant to do that." Ben assured them. "Dad wanted his statute to change from beast to man, like he did, to remind us that anything is possible." He looked at the VKs. "And that there's some good in everyone, no matter how they seem at first."

Uma felt something like a smile creep across her face. Maybe even a warm, fuzzy feeling. But she quickly squashed it, reminding herself that there _was_ no good in her. She was rotten, rotten to the core, and that's the way she always would be. They stepped into the student living area, which was bigger than Uma's house and Ursula's shop put together. Two enormous spiral staircases circled around the center, looking more than a little impractical.

"So, you have a lot of magic in Auradon." The blue haired girl brought up, trying to get back to the plan. "All these fairies and genies running around..." The other VKs nodded, standing close to their leader.

"Well, it exists, but we try not to use it very much." Ben explained. "We're trying to adapt to the modern day. Most of us are just regular mortals, after all."

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Audrey added, popping up behind her boyfriend.

"That's true, our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." A new student chimed in, descending the staircase. He was a handsome, dark skinned boy, probably only a year or two older than Ben, with lustrous black hair and a friendly face. His clothes were simple, just a purple t-shirt and white pants. "Are these the new kids, Benny-boy?" The new boy hopped onto the banister and slid down to meet his classmates.

"This is Aziz, you guys!" Ben introduced his friend, not so subtly nudging him forward. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you your dorms. I'll see you later, I've got royal duties to attend to." He excused himself, Ariana and Audrey following him out of the building.

"So you're the VKs! I've been looking forward to meeting you guys." Aziz grinned, looking them over. "I'm Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine's son. I've got a sister who goes to school here too, you might meet her later. Hey, what's it like where you come from?"

Quinn was about to say something, when Dante shoved her out of the way. He shook the muscular prince's hand, his fiery hair changing from blue to bright red. "Dante Olympios, son of Hades. How ya doin, handsome?" Aziz blushed and stammered for a bit, which only encouraged Dante.

"Get a room, you two." Uma rolled her eyes, not wanting to watch this romantic nonsense for any longer than she had to.

"Right, um, Fairy Godmother already decided all your classes." Aziz said, remembering what he was there to do. "There's math, science, history... and remedial goodness." He handed them their schedules, his tone making them think the last one was a joke.

"New class, huh?" Harry asked. Aziz nodded, and the four headed off to their dorms.

**0-0-0**

Quinn squeed excitedly and hopped onto the enormous canopy bed in her and Uma's shared dorm room. "I love it I love it I love it!" She rolled around, making a mess out of the sheets. Uma rolled her eyes at this unvillainly behavior and sat on her bed, taking in the surroundings. The room was big enough for four girls, at least, and had all sorts of luxuries. Two wardrobes, a television, plush chairs, a full-body mirror and a huge window with equally huge curtains, almost all of it in flower print.

"Well, I guess we could tear up the curtains and paint some stuff blue..." Quinn sat up, fixing her hair. She realized that Uma wasn't impressed, and really didn't want to get on the sea witch's bad side. Quinn didn't know much about Uma, other than her being the queen bee and scariest girl on the Isle. "You know, I always wanted a sister. And having a roommate is kind of the same thing! We could braid each other's hair, and talk about boys... Or girls... Whatever." She started stammering nervously.

"I haven't seen my sister in years." Uma said, taking off her hat and flipping through her mother's spellbook. She wished that she had been allowed to bring her swords to Auradon, it felt wrong not having them with her. "Never bothered me." Truth be told, she had never given it much thought. Ursula didn't like talking about Uma's father, and it had been so long since the two split up, she barely remembered the man.

"Alrighty then." Quinn flopped back down on the bed, officially giving up on making friends with Uma. "I can't wait until I've found my prince. It'll be just like in the stories my mom used to tell me. We'll play croquet, take carriage rides through the kingdom, attend public executions together..." She sighed happily. "I've got Home Ec on my schedule, so that's an easy A!"

"Don't you ever think about anything other than boys?" Ursula's daughter scoffed, not amused. "We're not here to date or to have fun. We're here to steal the wand and free our parents." Romance wasn't Uma's thing, and neither were princes. No matter how charming, or nice, or bright eyed... She shook her head, as if that would get Ben out of her thoughts.

**0-0-0**

Meanwhile, the boys were getting along just as well. Dante was lying on his bed, strumming his guitar. " _Κάτσε στο πρόσωπο μου,_ " He sang lines from a song he was writing Aziz, before crumpling up the paper and throwing it away.

"I don't know why you're so hung up on him, dude." Harry sighed, throwing around a basketball. The boys' dorm was just as big and overly decorated as the girls', just without the flower print. "I finally get a guy for a roommate, and you're just as boy crazy as my sisters!" He sat down and started emptying his pockets of stolen goods. Fruit, junk food, watches, hats, anything he could get his hands on.

"What is it with you and stealing?" Dante put away his guitar, turning his attention towards the Scottish pirate. "Students get free food, and Ben gave us some money to buy clothes and stuff." His younger brother, Hadie, had always been in charge of stealing things to sell at their father's antique store, but Dante never bothered to try. He built his guitar out of spare parts, and while it wasn't in very good condition, and didn't sound good either, it was his and his alone.

"It's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." Harry explained, polishing his hook with a handkerchief he snatched from some girl with incredibly long hair. He had insisted on bringing it to Auradon. CJ and Harriet, his sisters, both had actual hook hands, so Harry had always felt left out. He often tried to get Tik Tok the croc to bite off one of his hands, but it never worked. He figured this was why his father always seemed disappointed in him, he hadn't "earned" his status as a pirate yet.

"So what's up with you and Uma?" Dante asked, prying. He had always been a little jealous of how close the pirates seemed to be with each other. He had Hadie, sure, but a sibling wasn't the same as a friend. And not nearly as good as a boyfriend. "You're always following her around like a lost puppy."

"I'm her first mate!" Harry said, as if that explained everything. "I'm loyal to my captain, that's all there is to it." He stopped for a minute, smiling wickedly. "Why, are you jealous?"

"As if!" Dante objected, his hair burning brighter. "I don't date boys who are smaller than me, and especially not ones who wear as much makeup as my mother!"

Before the two boys could fight, the door burst off its hinges. Uma and Quinn walked in, Uma holding her mother's spellbook in one hand. "Boys, stop whatever stupid thing you're doing, we're stealing the wand tonight!"

"Do it yourself, μάγισσα, you're not the boss of me." Dante replied, strumming his guitar again. Uma did not like this. The sea witch gave him a death glare, the kind that would send most Serpent Hall students running in fear.

"Yeah, why are you in charge?" Quinn interrupted, adjusting her tiara. "I'm a princess, I should be the leader!"

"I've got the spellbook, the pirate crew, and the magic powers." Uma reminded her.

"I'm a god, I outrank all of you." Dante pointed out.

Uma grabbed them both by the collar and stared them in the eye. "Follow my lead. _No questions_."

"Yes ma'am." They answered in unison.

"We leave at midnight."


	3. Go The Distance

**Chapter 3 - Go The Distance**

In the middle of the night, the four young villains left their comfy rooms, with no intention of going back. The Auradon Museum of Cultural History was only 2 miles away from the school, so it didn't take long to get there, unnoticed.

"It's locked!" Quinn said, tugging on the door handles. There was only one guard, an old man who clearly didn't take his job very seriously, as he was watching soap operas on a miniature tv.

"Of course it's locked, ye daft ninny." Harry reprimanded her. He walked back and ran forward, trying to kick open the door. It didn't work, to put it lightly. " _Ow_."

Uma sighed and pulled out her mother's spellbook. "There's a version of Maleficent's sleeping spell written in here. My mom wanted to keep track of all the dark magic she knew about, so no one could use it against her." The first display you could see in the museum was the spinning wheel Maleficent had used to curse Princess Aurora. It was completely harmless, of course... on its own. " _Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger._ " Ursula's daughter cast her very first spell. There was an odd feeling in the air, like a breeze had just blown in from the ocean.

The guard stood up and slowly walked towards the spinning wheel, but didn't do anything but look at it. The other villain kids turned to Uma, having expected more. "Hey, no one's perfect on their first try!" She huffed. Glaring at the spindle, she focused all her attention on it, trying to imagine what Maleficent had been thinking and feeling at the time. " _Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep._ " Uma's eyes glowed the same color as her hair, and the guard touched his finger to the spindle. It just barely broke the skin, but he collapsed, snoring loudly. "Yes!" The blue haired girl cheered, louder than she probably should have.

"Nice work, squid head." Dante replied, placing his hand on the glass door. His flames changed from blue to bright orange. "Now it's my turn to show off." The doors began to twist and melt from the intense heat Dante channeled through his arm, until they completely dissolved. "Ladies first."

Uma pulled Harry up off the ground, and they all headed into the museum. They could see a soft, glowing light in the distance, which must have been the wand. Passing by displays of Cinderella's glass slippers and Genie's old lamp, which Harry had to be pulled away from, the villain kids stumbled on something much more interesting.

"Hall of Villains?" Dante stared at the purple and red sign. It was a large, dimly lit room, full of, much to his surprise, lifesized statutes of the villains trapped on the Isle of the Lost. Jafar, Cruella de Vil, the Evil Queen, Gaston, and... "Dad?" Dante stopped in front of Hades' statue, which depicted the former god in his prime, his minions at his feat and hair burning brightly.

"Killer!" Harry grinned, impressed by how intimidating Captain Hook had once been. Young, with all his hair, and much skinnier... This was the Hook who almost killed Peter Pan, not the father of three who couldn't remember his son's birthday.

"Almost as scary as the real thing!" Quinn stepped behind Uma, as if expecting her mother's statue to come to life and yell at her. The Queen of Hearts had barely changed over the years, and her depiction in the museum looked exactly like her, right down to the veins in her neck.

Uma didn't have any words. It was odd to see Ursula still wearing her necklace, and with an expression other than disdain. The statue wasn't anything like the Ursula she knew, it didn't look like the type of person to sit around all day watching television. For the first time, Uma believed her mother's stories about how close she came to ruling the world.

"There's no wand here, let's go." Dante said, giving the hall a smoldering glare. He wasn't impressed by Hades' glory days, or interested in seeing his mother's statue; nothing could change the way he felt about his parents.

Quinn and Harry turned to leave, but Uma stayed put. She had never felt like this before... Uncertain. Looking at Ursula's statue, all she could think about was how much pressure was on her, and how she didn't even know if she wanted this job. "Tell me what to do..." The queen of the Isle said, biting her lip. For once in her life, Uma doubted herself.

Sure, she was a bully. Sure, she stole from everyone she could. Sure, she pulled nasty pranks and mean spirited jokes on her fellow villains. But was she truly evil? Evil enough to take over the world?

Clutching the spellbook, Uma could almost hear Ursula's words in her head. " _Of course you're evil, child! You're a wicked witch who's filled with spite and malice, just like your old mother!_ " The sea witch would've laughed at the idea that her daughter was anything less than the epitome of evil. It was what everyone expected. Everyone except Ben...

"Uma, what are you doing? We found the wand!" Quinn stuck her head in the doorway, interrupting her leader's inner turmoil. Uma shook her head clear of her confusing thoughts, and followed.

Fairy Godmother's wand stood in the center of the museum, surrounded by glittering light and suspended in mid air. It was gorgeous, a foot long, slender stick that seemed to be made of pure silver. Harry, being Harry, of course tried to snatch it out of the air. "Neverland, here I come!"

The moment his fingers reached the magic wand, the metrosexual pirate was pushed back by some invisible force. The light around the wand turned red, and an alarm started to blare out of the speakers. "A forcefield _and_ a siren? That's just excessive!" Uma complained, covering her ears. "Dante, do your thing and melt them before the guard wakes up!"

Hades' son simply pointed to the smoke alarm on the ceiling. "Let's get out of here!" He quickly headed for the stairs, not wanting to get expelled before his first day of school even began. Harry and Uma followed him, running as fast as they could in pirate boots. Quinn, however, stopped by the abandoned guard station, picking up the handbook and opening it to a random page.

"Just give me a second!" She yelled. She grabbed the phone and scrunched up her face, speaking in a much thicker accent. "Yes? No, no, it was a false alarm! Just a malfunction in the... um... 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah, that's it. Say hi to the missus!" She hung up and joined her teammates, who somehow managed to get out while the guard was taking a nap.

"You're welcome!" The princess stuck out her tongue, waiting for a thank you. The other villains just stared, Harry whispering "I didn't know she could read..."

"Well, thanks a lot, Harry, now we all have to go to school tomorrow!" Uma grumbled, smacking him on the head with her pirate hat.

**0-0-0**

The next day, our four protagonists, for lack of a better word, had to sit through something much worse than the punishments they expected to face if they were sent home. Remedial Goodness Class, taught by none other than Headmistress Stella herself.

"Now, one of the principles of Auradon Prep is learning from past mistakes." She began to write down something on the chalkboard. "Can any of you think of something from the past we can learn a lesson from?" It was obvious what she wanted them to say, but being villains, the students couldn't help but troll her.

"Ariel should've read the contract." Uma replied. The Headmistress raised a finger, as if to say something, but was interrupted.

"Pan was a psychopath who cut off my dad's hand and fed it to a wild animal." Harry added.

"Anna should've gotten to know Hans better." Quinn piped up.

"Snow White had it coming." Dante grinned. "Who takes food from strangers?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Fairy Godmother objected, before turning around and taking a few deep breaths. The VKs laughed, Quinn falling out of her chair.

"Um... excuse me?" A quiet voice spoke out, only heard because the door opened. A girl, probably a year or two younger than Audrey, with short, mousy brown hair, wearing faded blue clothes, stepped into the room, holding some papers. She likely would've been pretty if she was wearing some flattering clothes.

"Oh, there you are, dear!" Headmistress Stella sighed, the stress disappearing from her face. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Jane." Jane clearly didn't want to be there, and looked afraid of the rotten four.

"Wait, you're married?" Quinn picked herself off the floor, adjusting her crooked tiara. "To who?"

"Well, if you must know," Fairy Godmother brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. "To Merlin, but he's staying in Camelot right now to assist King Arthur."

"Okay, well, I've got to go!" Jane handed her mother the paper and ran out of the classroom as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Alright, let's try some multiple choice questions." Stella picked up the Remedial Goodness textbook, which she had written herself. "You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Dante raised his hand to answer, but Harry tackled him. "C!" The two boys started strangling each other, until the Headmistress pried them apart.

"Boys, I'm going to encourage you to channel that energy into something more healthy. Like Tourney." She said, holding them both by their shirt collars. She was surprisingly strong for an old lady.

"What's a Tourney?" Harry asked.

**0-0-0**

The Tourney field was a busy place, with peppy cheerleaders on one side, and muscular players running around, all dressed in blue and gold uniforms. Harry was unimpressed, having never cared for organized sports. Sports weren't really a big thing on the Isle, there was more of a focus on the individual, even among the pirates.

"Flynn, Chad, you play defense." Coach Jenkins, who was one of the few students or faculty members without a famous relative, called out instructions. "Aziz, you're the shooter!"

"Coach, this is Harry, we want him to join the team." Ben introduced the pirate, who kept trying to turn around and leave.

"I don't know, he doesn't look like the Tourney type." Coach said, eyeing Harry's pirate hat and hook.

"Hey, I can totally..." Harry suddenly realized he had no idea how Tourney was played. "What is this again?"

Ben and Coach both tried to explain the rules again, but Harry shook his head. "Never mind. Just point me at somebody and I'll tackle them."

"I like your spirit kid!" Coach laughed, slapping him on the back. He handed Harry a helmet, but he struggled to put it on with only one hand. "You, uh, might want to take off the hook."

"But..." Harry looked at his hook, then back at the field. "Ugh," He sighed, handing it to Coach. "Hold on to this, will you?" He ran off to join the game, thinking to himself how weird it felt to have both hands free. 


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Chapter 4 - I Just Can't Wait To Be King**

Ben, truth be told, didn't know if he wanted to rule yet. He still felt like a kid, and didn't think he knew everything a king should know. And, he had to admit, he still wanted to spend some time just having fun. Partying, hanging out with his friends, playing Tourney...

Speaking of friends, he was getting ready for a date with Audrey, but there were other things on his mind. Other _people_. Ben straightened his tie and and stepped out of his room, putting on a smile.

"There you are, Bennybear!" Sleeping Beauty's daughter cheered and hugged her boyfriend tight. "I know I've only been waiting for five minutes, but it feels like forever! I'm so excited, I forgot to mention that this is a double date!" Audrey had a habit of forgetting to mention important details like that, as she was usually caught up in the little things, like what dress to wear, or what animals to bring along with her.

Aurora, having missed out on growing up with her parents, swore that her daughter wouldn't go through what she had to. Because of this, Audrey had grown up rather spoiled. Sweet and kind, but still spoiled. She had never really known any hardship, or struggled with anything. It would probably be accurate to say that no one had ever frowned at her.

"With who, dear?" Ben asked. Audrey had made a hobby out of playing matchmaker, and was usually pretty good at it. Usually.

"Ariana!" Audrey clapped excitedly. "I think I finally found the right boy for her!" Ariel's daughter had a messy love life. She just couldn't keep down a boyfriend, likely due to her personality. Ben rolled his eyes playfully, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. They'd never gone farther than that.

Ben and Audrey met Ariana and her date at Tiana's Place, one of the biggest restaurants in Auradon. Well, it was _a_ Tiana's Place; the original was in Louisiana, this was one of many chains Tiana and Naveen had opened in Auradon. "Glad you could make it!" Tyrone, the son of the restaurant owners, waved when he saw the prince.

Tyrone was a handsome, dark skinned boy with a dazzling smile. He and his sister Nadia grew up in Maldonia, but their mother insisted they spend time with people other than royals, so they were a lot more down to earth than most Auradonians.

Ariana wore a green dress as usual, and looked happy for once. The royal couple sat down, just as a waitress set a plate of gumbo down on their table. "Welcome to Tiana's Place, everybody!" The waitress, Buffy, smiled. She had a plate in her other hand, and one balancing on her head. "Enjoy your gumbo and look over the menus, I'll be back in a bit!"

Audrey smiled like a Cheshire Cat and grabbed Ariana's hands. "So, how's your date so far? Are you two getting along?" She asked, bouncing in her seat. Ben pulled her back a little so that she didn't shake the plates off the table. Having grown up together, Ben and Audrey knew all each other's quirks and bad habits.

"We're getting along just fine, Audrey, calm down." The redheaded princess said, as her date helped himself to a generous serving of gumbo. "Tyrone's pretty chill, he's not even concerned about the VKs." She said that last word as if it was dangerous, like how you would say "rat poison" or "dragons".

"Well why would I be?" Tyrone shrugged. "They haven't done anything bad yet. Harry's part of the Tourney team now, and he's pretty good!"

"You should really give them a chance, Ari." Ben said, surprised by how fast the conversation changed topics. "I think this could be the start of something big."

"You're so trusting, Benny!" Audrey cooed, holding her boyfriend's arm tight.

"Too trusting." Ariana pointed out. "I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty beast who turned out to be a handsome prince, but with my mom, the ugly octopus monster was an ugly octopus monster. _That girl_ 's mother."

"I think you're wrong about them." Ben didn't like how casually she was insulting Uma. _Uma_... The girl who, with her blue braids and wicked grin, had been running through his thoughts all day. Not that he wanted to admit that.

"Calm down, _tesoro_." Tyrone put a hand on his date's shoulder. "You get so heated when it comes to politics!" Ariana sighed and slumped in her chair, turning her attention to the gumbo.

**0-0-0**

Back on Auradon, Uma was making her move. She left her pirate hat back in the dorm rooms, and put on her best fake smile. "Hey Jane, fancy seeing you here!" She said, approaching the mousy girl.

Fairy Godmother's daughter nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Uma's voice. "H-h-hi, Uma." She stammered nervously. Jane tried to run out, but Uma stopped her, laughing nervously.

"Don't go!" She put up her hands. "Sorry, I'm not very good at making friends." The blue haired girl confessed. Jane stopped, and smiled a little, nodding. "I just wanted to say..." Uma paused for a second to remember her plan.

"Harry wants to ask you out, but he's too shy to tell you himself." Uma was lying, to state the obvious. She needed to get to the wand, and Jane was the easiest way to get to it. Someone had to manipulate her, and Harry was the best person for the job.

Jane blushed and began toying with her hair. "Really?!" She looked at Uma with her big, bright eyes, full of hope. Ursula's daughter had to take a step back, not used to seeing anyone this happy. "Where do I meet him? What should I wear? Tell me everything!" Jane hugged Uma tight, making the blue haired girl's eyes twitch.

 _Calm down, you can't kill her... Not yet._ "Tomorrow night, at the Electric Umbrella. Wear whatever you want, Harry's not picky." Uma pried Jane off her, and smiled again, this time a little strained. "Have fun."

"I've never had a date before!" The brunet sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her short, flat hair, pouting.

Uma, remembering something her mother had told her, put on a fake smile and reached into her jacket, pulling out her spellbook. "You poor unfortunate soul." She said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "I've got a spell in here that was designed to help folks with problems like yours." Quickly turning a few pages, she found it. The spell Ursula used to turn herself into Vanessa.

" _Mascara, tiara, yea winds of the tropics appear_!" The sea witch chanted. There was a breeze, carrying in the smell of sea salt. Jane watched as her hair began to move, seemingly on its own. " _Catharsis, lavorious, et qua manicurus, mutato she here!_ "

Jane's hair grew and curled, going past her shoulders and becoming fuller and shinier. She shrieked in delight, turning around and hugging Uma again. "Thank you so much! I'm beautiful!" She was practically crying, it was almost sad how little she thought of her old self. "Can you do my nose too?"

"Sorry, I don't know how." Uma shrugged. "This is the first time I've used this spell." She thought for a minute. "But, I have a friend who can help you with everything else!"

**0-0-0**

Ben retired to his room and tried to focus on his royal duties. Politics was depressing, as usual. Maleficent was controlling the spread of supplies Auradon sent in, so the Isle was still a dystopia. The villains seemed to refuse to change, and what little information there was about their children suggested they were taking after their parents. He sighed, shutting the folder containing Yen Sid's report.

The young prince's mind wandered, quickly turning to Uma. Uma... she was so mysterious, so unlike anything Ben had ever seen. He sighed, frustrated. You weren't supposed to get a crush on someone when you were already in a relationship.

Audrey was a nice girl. Pretty, sweet, friendly, animals loved her. But she was a little shallow. There just wasn't much to her below the surface. But, Ben had known her his entire life, and had been dating her for a little over a year.

Uma was... the complete opposite. She was snarky, and tough, and spoke her mind. Ben had just met her a few days ago, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

The prince groaned and smacked his head. "Get a grip, Ben." He said, reminding himself of his duties. He sat up and returned to the folder, forcing himself to think about something else. Mermaids were complaining about pollution, Olympus sent in a angry letter about Hades' son being allowed to roam free, and other minor complaints. Nothing that could really capture Ben's attention.

He sighed and grabbed his jacket, deciding to go on a walk.

**0-0-0**

Jane sat nervously in Uma's room, while Quinn squeed happily. "I've never given someone else a makeover!" The princess of hearts clapped her hands excitedly. "Don't worry, Jane, I'll have you looking presentable in no time!"

Uma had brought Quinn into the plan to help win Jane over. "Mom said, if a boy can't see the beauty within, he's not worth it." The brunet said, looking at herself in Quinn's mirror. The vanity was covered in makeup, skincare and hair care products; it looked like a beauty salon.

"What world does she live in?" The Wonderland princess pretended to gag. "Let me help you, I know everything there is to know about boys!" She grabbed a mascara wand and began applying Jane's makeup, babbling on about dating advice.

Uma heard a slight creek across the room, and turned her head around. With a snap of her fingers, the door flew open, and someone fell on the floor. "Sorry! I wasn't spying, I was..." It was a girl. She had dark skin and waist-length, black hair tied into a ponytail. Her clothes were bright blue, and sparkling.

"Hi, I'm Amyra, Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter." She introduced herself. Uma noticed the family resemblance, remembering Aziz. Jane simply waved to her classmate. Quinn, however, nearly dropped her powderpuff. "I saw you fix Jane's hair, and I was wondering..."

"You want a makeover too?" Uma asked, reaching for her book.

"Actually, I'd rather have Quinn do it now." The Agraban princess smiled, making Quinn blush. "I can pay you, if you want." She reached into her purse, which had the same pattern as her father's magic carpet, and pulled out a wad of cash.

"50 bucks." Uma quickly snatched the money out of her hands, counted her pay, and handed it back. "Looks like we've got a little business going." She smirked.

Quinn smiled, liking the sound of that. "A business..." She'd never thought about having a job before. Why would she, she was a princess! But doing Jane's makeup was pretty fun, and she did need money... "Yeah!"


	5. So This Is Love

**Chapter 5 - So This Is Love**

Dante was looking forward to school for the first time in his life. Today, he had Phys Ed, the only class he shared with Aziz. This was his first serious crush, and he wanted to make something of it.

"Hey, big guy, how are you?" The flame-headed boy asked, getting close to the prince. "Do you play an instrument? Because I think the two of us could make some sweet music together~" Dante winked, not so subtly reaching for the Agraban boy's backside.

Aziz laughed, which made Dante frown. "That was awful, man." He said, trying to keep up with the rest of the class as they jogged.

"I've got a million more where that came from." Dante replied, completely serious. He was a flirt, but truth be told, had never actually been on a date. Mostly he just threw a few cheesy one liners at whatever guy he liked, and usually didn't get a response back.

"You don't need to use pick up lines with me." Aziz said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I already like you."

"Really?" Dante stopped dead in his tracks, his fire changing to a deep scarlet color. "I like you too~" He ran forward and grabbed the handsome prince's assets.

"Woah woah woah!" Aziz blushed and moved Dante's hand. "Slow down, sparky, we haven't even had a date yet." He laughed nervously and stopped running so he could talk to the demigod directly.

"I get that you like me, and I... uh... appreciate the attention, but that's not how I want to do things." Aziz explained. "I want to take things slow. Get to know you first. Understand?"

Dante's fire died down. He nodded, not wanting to ruin his chances with the handsome Arabian. "My bad. I'm just used to grabbing stuff before someone else can take it from me, I guess." He scratched his neck nervously.

Aziz smiled and kissed Dante on the cheek. "Then let me show you how to stop and smell the flowers."

**0-0-0**

Quinn sighed and looked at the gorgeous prince in front of her. He had sparkling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was exactly what Quinn had been expecting to see when she came to Auradon. She was in the middle of Home Ec, and leaning on her desk, ignoring the cake she had been decorating.

"See something you like? Or are you just window shopping?" Amyra teased, poking the Wonderland princess to get her attention. Quinn blushed and stood up straight, fixing her hair and going back to her assignment.

"Who's that?" She asked, gesturing to the boy she'd been ogling. He was checking out his reflection in the oven's glass, while his pastries cooked.

"Chad Charming. Cinderella's son." Amyra explained, rolling her eyes. "Sure, he's nice to look at, but there's nothing up there, you know what I mean?" She had already finished with her work, and had a large plate of baklava on her desk.

Quinn stopped listening after she heard "Cinderella". "So he is a prince!" She squeed, clasping her hands together. That's what she had come to Auradon for, what her mother had always told her she needed. A prince.

"I can talk to him, if you want." Amyra offered, looking a little disappointed. "I know pretty much everybody in school, so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Quinn had dropped a tube of lipstick on the floor and was pretending to search for it desperately. Even though it was clearly right next to Chad's foot. " _Oh no_ , I lost my lipstick!" She cried, her acting so bad it made Amyra cringe.

Chad noticed her after a few minutes had passed, and looked down. "Huh? Oh, here you go." He reached down and picked up the lipstick, handing it to her. He then promptly went back to admiring himself.

Quinn got back in her seat and swooned, as if the prince had made some big, romantic gesture. "Isn't he dreamy?" She asked her friend, who remained unimpressed.

"He's a real Prince Charming." Amyra said, completely deadpan.

"Time's up, everyone!" Kronk, the Home Economics teacher, was going around the class to check on the desserts they were supposed to be making. Yzma's former assistant got the job with a letter of recommendation from Emperor Kuzco, who thought this would suit him better. Quinn realized that she had been slacking, and quickly began sticking decorations onto her cake.

"Alright, Miss Heart, what do you have to show us today?" Kronk had _very_ low expectations. He'd already taught a class with Uma, who somehow managed to burn water. "Some tarts, I assume?"

"Actually, it's a cake." Quinn removed the cover from her dessert, and everyone gasped. It was over a foot tall, with sparkly red icing, covered in candy hearts, and topped with an enormous tiara made entirely out of icing. "My mother taught me how to bake as soon as I was old enough to read the recipe book."

Kronk dropped his pen in surprise. "Well, I'm impressed! I guess it's true what they say, it's a mistake to underestimate..."

"A villain?" Quinn smirked. "Don't make it again."

**0-0-0**

Dante sat on the grass, strumming his guitar to the tune of some old song he didn't know the name of. Aziz sat next to him, staring dreamily. They were on their first date, relaxing in the woods behind Auradon Prep.

"Can I ask you about your family?" Aziz broke the silence, needing to satisfy his curiosity. Dante stopped playing, but only for a moment. Aziz noticed for the first time that his guitar was in really bad shape. It looked like it was made out of recycled parts, and two of its strings were rubber bands.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." He shrugged. "There's not much to say. Hades isn't the type to take me out to play catch. He yells and throws stuff and that's about it."

"Do you have any siblings? What about your mom?"

Dante smiled. "I've got a little brother, Hadie. He's..." The demigod struggled to think of the right words. "I care about him, a lot. He's the only person on the Isle I think really deserves to leave."

"My mom is actually from Auradon." Dante's smile faded. "She was banished to the Isle for stealing, I think. She changes the story every time she tells it."

Aziz rolled over and put his arms around Dante, reading the mood. "Did you make that guitar yourself?" He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, making the demigod's hair burn brighter.

"Yeah! I found a couple broken ones and patched them together!" Dante beamed, looking at his guitar proudly. "I had to bribe two goblins to get a book on how to play, and I taught myself." He played a few more notes, and Aziz recognized the song as "A Whole New World".

"That's my parents' favorite song!" He smiled, suddenly wondering if his boyfriend would look good on a magic carpet. "You should totally meet them some day! They'll love you!"

"I don't know if the king and queen of Agrabah want their son dating a villain." Dante said. Smoke started to come out of his guitar, shaping itself into crude figures of Aladdin and Jasmine. Aziz watched in awe as two more figures, resembling himself and Dante, appeared, holding hands.

The smoke king and queen turned away from the two boys, who dropped to their knees. Aziz threw his hands in the air and made the smoke vanish, not wanting to see what came next. "Hey, don't think like that." He said, standing up and offering Dante a hand. Hades' son bit his lip nervously, his flames dying down.

"I like you, Dante. A lot." The prince of Agrabah smiled, and Dante could feel his heart beating faster. "Let's take this slow. We don't need to rush things." Dante closed his eyes for a second, and took his new boyfriend's hand, letting himself be helped up.

"I like you too, princey~"


	6. I'm Wishing

**Chapter 6 - I'm Wishing**

"Just remember everything I told you." Uma said, as Quinn did Harry's makeup. He already knew plenty about makeup, it would be hard not to learn something when you only have sisters, but she insisted. Dante sat in the background, juggling a small flame between two fingers. He had been growing less and less invested in the VK's grand plan lately.

"If she gets suspicious, compliment her and change the subject." Harry repeated the line he had heard a dozen times now. Uma knew him better than anyone else in her life, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to drill her instructions into his head. The sea witch was one sarcastic comment away from tattooing them on Harry's arm.

"Can't I at least keep my hook in my bag? It doesn't feel natural going without it." The fabulous pirate complained. Dante snickered, tossing the old pirate hook up in the air and catching it, taunting Harry.

"There's no way in Hades you'll be allowed into an Auradonian restaurant if you go full pirate." He laughed, carving his initials into the dorm room wall. "Besides, you're already aggressively Scottish. We don't want to scare the poor girl... that much."

"Is there any other kind of Scottish?" Quinn giggled.

**0-0-0**

"Uma, here's your invite to my wedding." Quinn handed the blue haired girl a paper card covered in calligraphy.

"What?"

"I just met the love of my life, Chad Charming!" She sighed and fell onto her bed, knocking over a large pile of invitations. "He's a prince, I'm a princess, we're both drop dead gorgeous. It's meant to be!"

"You can't marry a man you just met." Uma said, writing some musical notes down in her journal. Music had always been her passion, alongside sword fighting. When she was little, she would lock herself in her room and sing every song she knew until Ursula yelled at her to do something productive. "Also, I'm pretty sure it's illegal since you're both 16."

"Age is just a number!" Quinn shouted angrily, tossing a pillow at Uma's head. It knocked the sea witch's hat off, making her drop her pencil.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry" The princess said, before she was silenced by a pillow to the face. Uma started laughing for the first time since she got to Auradon. Quinn laughed too. The two girls started a full on pillow fight, smacking each other repeatedly until the feathers flew out of their pillows. They collapsed into fits of laughter, Quinn's wedding invitations and Uma's sketchbook littering the floor.

"I always wanted a sister." Quinn said, sitting up and fixing her hair with a heart shaped brush. "Being the center of attention is fun and all, but sometimes you want someone on your own level. A friend who's not a boy."

"My sisters and I didn't get along very well. Freddie was too much like our dad, and Celia was too young to have fun with." Uma picked up her notebook and sighed, turning a few pages back to the beginning. It had been a (late) fifth birthday present, one of the few good presents her parents ever gave her. On the first page was a picture of her with both her sisters, messily taped inside.

"Who is your dad, anyways? I always assumed Ursula just made you out of clay or something." Quinn pressed.

"Dr. Facilier. He and my mom split when Freddie and I were six." Uma shoved her notebook under her pillow, running her fingers through her braids. "Haven't seen him since, he moved to the other side of the island."

"Well, I bet he'll want to see you again when we conquer Auradon!" Quinn wasn't an expert on friendship, but she was pretty sure friends were supposed to cheer each other up when they felt down. "It's pretty much in the bag, right? All we need is the magic wand and then our parents will take care of the rest."

Uma suddenly realized that she didn't know _how_ they were going to get the wand. "You're right, we're already halfway there."

**0-0-0**

Harry sat down with Jane, going over the questions Uma fed him earlier. "So, you and your mom must be close." He asked, his foot twitching impatiently under the table. For some reason, Harry was feeling really uncomfortable with this date.

"I mean, I guess. Not as close as Lonnie and her mom, but we spend time together on the weekends." Jane played with her hair nervously, obviously not knowing what to do on a real date. She pretended to look at her menu, acting as if she hadn't eaten at the Electric Umbrella a hundred times before. "So I bet life on the Isle was pretty exciting. No school, no responsibilities..."

"What're you talking about? We had plenty of schools on the Isle." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Serpent Hall and Dragon Prep for high school, and we had an elementary school called Evil Elementary. What has your mom been telling you?"

"It's not my mom, there's a bunch of rumors going around about what the Isle is like." Jane explained, worried that she had offended her date. "People have been saying that it's total chaos, that you guys eat garbage for every meal, and that everyone just steals everything. It's really crazy stuff."

"That's..." Harry paused for a moment. He wanted to be mad that people were spreading rumors about their old lives already, but if he played the sympathy card, Jane would be easier to manipulate. "Mostly true. Things are awful on the Isle, you have to keep an eye out for pickpockets everywhere you go, and there are hyenas and crocodiles all over the place."

"Oh you poor thing!" Jane completely believed him. She took Harry's hands in hers, but her expression was more fascinated than anything else. "Is it true that you guys don't have showers?"

"Yeah. Oh, if only someone could, I don't know, wave a magic wand and poof all the Isle's problems away." Harry looked Jane in the eye, not at all trying to be subtle about this. She seemed to take the hint, but what she said was disappointing.

"My mom keeps her wand locked up all year long, she only takes it out for special occasions." Jane sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "She's always complaining about how King Adam and Queen Belle want to stop using magic so much, but she won't even teach me how to do basic spells!"

Harry frowned, and decided to go with his backup plan, which made him feel all kinds of slimy inside. "Could you, maybe, get me a better look at it~?" He flirted, leaning in close as if he was about to kiss the shy girl. Her entire face turned red, and she immediately pulled back.

"I-I-I-I can't! I'm sorry!" Jane buried her face in her hands, obviously scared to get so close to a boy. "The next time my mom takes out her wand is the royal coronation in two weeks, for Ben and his date. Which is probably gonna be Audrey, everyone knows those two are meant for each other."

Harry tuned out what Jane was saying, thinking about how he would explain this to Uma. There was only one way to get the wand now.

**0-0-0**

"I have to WHAT?" Uma grabbed one of Quinn's hairbrushes and tossed it at Harry, just barely missing his head. The four VKs were gathered in Uma's room, discussing their plans. Dante seemed reluctant, absent minded-ly plucking at his guitar strings, but the others ignored him.

"The only way to get the wand is to grab it from Fairy Godmother at the coronation." Harry repeated himself, putting his hands up in case Uma got violent. "And the only way to get that close to her is to be Ben's date. So you're gonna have to seduce him."

"Do I look like Quinn to you?" Uma wasn't ugly, she could have fit in among the princesses pretty well if she dressed like one of them, but she took pride in having gotten where she was purely due to her own strength, and not her looks. Flirting, seducing someone? That was Harry's job, it was too degrading for her.

"You're the only one who can do it, squid head." Dante pointed out. "Harry and I are boys, and Quinn would scare Ben off the moment she opened her mouth. Besides, you're a witch, aren't you? Use a love potion on him if you don't want to actually flirt."

Normally, Uma would have slapped anyone who called her a name like "squid head", but Dante had a good point. Ursula had used magic to charm Prince Eric into marrying her, so why couldn't she do the same?

"Alright, I'll do it." She sighed, looking in the mirror. "Ben doesn't know what's coming."


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Chapter 7 - Poor Unfortunate Souls**

"Alright, I've got a plan." Uma said, as Harry, Quinn and Dante sat around her, listening. It had been three days since Harry's fake date with Jane, and the four VKs kept quiet so as to not draw any attention to themselves. They went to school, they played nice, they didn't steal anything or set anything on fire.

"I've been going through my mother's spell book for hours, and I found the spell we need." She laid the book down, and showed everyone an image of a heart inside of a bottle. "There's actually two, but the other one requires my mother's necklace, and I can't exactly ask the museum to lend it to me." Uma would have loved to wear Ursula's seashell necklace and feel the power of a true sea witch, but it was locked up tight in the Auradonian History Museum.

"Well, we could just break in and steal it." Harry suggested. "Quinn and I could distract the guards while Dante burns a hole through the security cameras. Then you snatch the necklace, and boom, our parents rule the world." It seemed pretty cut and dry to him.

"And how exactly are the two of us going to distract the multiple armed guards King Beastly added to the museum last week?" Quinn smacked Harry upside the head. King Adam had heard about the break in, and decided to up security. There were criminals in Auradon, but none of them had ever been brave (or stupid) enough to try and steal the magic wand before. And he still didn't trust the VKs.

"This is why _I_ make the plans." Uma rolled her eyes. "This love potion just needs a few ingredients. Cinnamon, cardamom, rose petals, a lock of my hair... We can find them in the school's kitchen." She looked over at Dante, who was obviously not paying attention. He had been staring at the roses in Quinn's flowers the entire time, his expression almost completely blank.

"You still alive?" Uma snapped her fingers, finally getting the demigod's attention. "Did you hear anything I just said, Sparky?" Dante's hair changed to a much lighter shade of blue, the same color as the blush on his face.

"I got the gist of it, Squid Head." He replied, sticking out his tongue. "Blah blah love potion blah blah armed guards." He didn't want the others to know that he was trying to write a love song. Dante had conflicting feelings about setting the villains free. On the one hand, Hades had promised him freedom to do whatever he wanted, which was the one thing Dante had always wanted. On the other, Jafar would probably want Aziz and Amyra as slaves when he was finished tormenting Aladdin and Jasmine, and Dante had grown very fond of the Arabian prince.

"Let's get to the kitchen."

**0-0-0**

Harry, Quinn, Uma and Dante huddled around a table in the middle of Auradon Prep's kitchen, wanting Quinn stir the bowl full of cookie dough as Uma dropped in the ingredients one by one. Mrs. Potts usually left the door open after hours, in case some students got hungry and wanted to make themselves a late night snack. Thankfully, no one else had decided to use it that night.

"Alright, we hit a speed bump. It says we need a tear, and I never cry." Uma pursed her lips, looking at the last ingredient. She looked up at her three... friends? Minions? Coworkers? She wasn't quite sure how to describe her relationship with the other VKs.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Quinn shrugged, turning to look for the vegetables. Uma shook her head.

"It has to be a tear of true human sadness. And we can't afford to take any chances, so we're following it to the letter." The sea witch stopped for a moment to consider. "Dante and I are only half human, so it's got to be you or Harry."

"A tear's a tear." Harry said, not one for metaphors or poetry. He reached out for Quinn's arm, prepared to pinch her, but she slapped his hand away with a spoon, glaring at him.

"That's not true, Harry! They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." The raven haired girl explained, surprising all of her companions. "What?"

"Look at you, talking science and _skatá_." Dante chuckled, impressed that Quinn actually remembered something from their biology class. He still wasn't sure she could actually read, which said something about both of them.

"I knew that..." Harry lied, not wanting to seem dumb in front of the others.

"Hey, what are you four doing here?" The villains' squabbling was interrupted by a fifth voice, one they hadn't heard in a while. "Oh, are you making cookies? Those are the best!" It was Amyra, Aladdin and Jasmine's perky daughter.

"Um... hi." All four of them said in unison, frantically trying to act normal and failing miserably. Uma hid the spell book behind her back, Harry and Dante put on their worst fake smiles, and Quinn froze up, blushing redder than her dress.

Amyra, either not able to read the room or choosing to ignore it, stuck a finger in the potion/cookie dough and scooped some up, tasting it. "Not bad!" She stopped to think about something. "But it's missing something..."

"Like what?" Uma asked, wondering if an incomplete love potion would have any effects. She nudged Quinn's foot, shooting her a look that said "Do something".

"Tell us. please!" Quinn squeaked, much louder than necessary. Amyra smiled and opened a cupboard, pulling out a small, plastic bag and tossing it onto the table.

"Chocolate chips!" She said, opening it up and pouring a healthy amount into the batter. "Haven't you guys ever made cookies before? Or seen your moms make it for you? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and..."

The VKs didn't look as happy as Amyra expected. Quinn wasn't blushing anymore, and seemed confused. Harry, Dante and Uma just looked sad. They awkwardly stood there, their mouths shut and their faces saying everything. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" The Agraban princess asked.

"Things are... different where we come from." Dante sighed, shuffling his feet. "Our mothers aren't exactly the nurturing type."

"I just thought... even villains loved their kids." A few tears started to roll down Amyra's bronze cheeks, and she sniffled. "Oh, how awful. I'm sorry."

Harry, acting quickly, wiped Amyra's tears and threw them into the cookie dough. "Yeah, it's a big bummer, now please stop before you make the rest of us cry." He was doing his best not to make things worse, and really didn't want to express any more emotion than he already had that night. "Thank you so much for stopping by and teaching us how to make cookies. Sweet dreams."

Amyra blinked a few times and stopped crying, managing to crack a smile. "I think you guys are nicer than everyone gives you credit for." She said, looking directly at Quinn, before turning around and leaving for her room. Once she was safely gone, Uma dropped a lock of her own hair into the bowl.

"Alright, let's get this into the oven. And none of us will ever mention this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other three said in unison.

**0-0-0**

Ben had some time off, and found himself spending it staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. He grabbed the picture on his nightstand and sighed. It was him and Audrey on their first date, 4 years ago. The two of them had been friends since they were very small, but he wasn't sure when their feelings changed to romantic ones. Or when he stopped feeling that way about her.

"I can't just dump her for no reason..." Ben groaned, setting the picture down. He had been raised on stories of love at first sight, with Ana and Hans being the only real exception. But Audrey wasn't a bad person. She was sweet and friendly, if a bit shallow. Ben still wanted to be her friend, just not her boyfriend. "I need to write this down or something, so I don't hurt her feelings."

The prince opened his dresser drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen. He paused for a moment, then began writing a break-up speech. Hopefully it sounded natural...

**0-0-0**

The next day, Uma had wrapped up several love potion cookies, and was prepared to give them to Ben. She went about the school mostly unnoticed, as by now, the majority of students had stopped being afraid of the VKs. (They just shunned them instead.)

"Wait, Uma." Dante grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, wanting to talk directly to Uma for the first time in probably his entire life. "I have to ask. It's so nice here, why don't we just stay?"

Uma slapped his hand, furious that someone violated her personal space while knowing about her no-physical-contact rule. "Are you insane? After all they did to us? To our parents?" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Dante, it's Auradon's fault that we spent the last 16 years locked on a trash island, eating terrible food and living with parents who couldn't care less about us. The Beast deserves what we're going to do to him."

Dante's expression and body language stiffened up, and he nodded. "Thanks, I needed that." He turned to walk away, snapping his fingers and igniting a potted plant along his way. Uma ignored him, focusing on making herself look unassuming. She made her way over to Ben's locker.

"So, I uh, was up late last night trying to think of what to say..." Ben was stammering, trying to tell Audrey that he wanted to end things between them and failing miserably. She had a dove on her shoulder, and a very confused look on her face.

"Hey, Ben, I hate to interrupt-" Uma said, before Ben immediately positioned her between him and Audrey, awkwardly ending the conversation. "I made you some cookies. Chocolate chips and everything." Audrey stared at her, having seen Uma mess up in Home Ec a few days ago.

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time." Ben stammered, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to try anything Uma cooked, after hearing about how she set water on fire.

Uma pouted, putting on her best sad face. "No, yeah, I completely understand. Don't trust anything offered by a villain kid." Feeling guilty, Ben shoved a cookie in his face and took a big bite. It was delicious at first, but there was a weird aftertaste. Something he couldn't describe... "How are they, Bennyboo?"

"They're good! They're great! Amazing!" Ben felt lightheaded. His eye color changed from brown to pink to green, then back to brown. "They're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet..." He blinked several times, before shaking his head. "Say, Uma, are you a natural teal?"

Audrey lightly punched Ben in the arm, snapping him back to normal. "I gotta go." He said, turning around and running away. Audrey chased after him, wondering just what was in those cookies.

**0-0-0**

Back in her room, Uma was reading and re-reading the page of her spellbook containing the love potion. "What did we do wrong? Was I not supposed to bake it? Did we use too many rose petals? Did I need the blood of a virgin or something?" She groaned, frustrated to no end, and threw the book across the room.

Quinn screamed as it almost hit her, but decided to take a look when the book landed on her pillow. It was ancient, with tiny barnacles all over the cover and spine. The pages were slightly wet in some places, and there were notes written all over it in acid green ink, presumably by Ursula. "Um, Uma? I think I found something here." She said, staring at a single sentence written at the bottom of the page.

"It better be the answer I'm looking for, or I'm gonna-" Uma marched over, her braids having come undone during her frustration, and picked up Ursula's book. " _Potion doesn't work if the victim is in love with someone else_?!" She tossed her hands in the air and muttered every curse she could think of. "What kind of a stupid counterspell is that?!"

After several, honestly justified, minutes of raging, Uma calmed down and opened her journal, starting to jot down a new plan. "Okay, okay, we can deal with this." She muttered. "Quinn, tell the others we have a new objective: Get rid of Audrey."


	8. Be Prepared

**Chapter 8 - Be Prepared**

Harry, Uma, Dante and Quinn sat around a table outside Tiana's Place. It was a gloomy Sunday morning, so no one else was there, giving them freedom to say whatever they wanted without being overheard.

"Alright, how do we get rid of Audrey?" Uma asked, her spell book open on the table. She normally wouldn't ask anyone for help making a plan, but getting Ursula's necklace would be a last resort, and she was out of ideas.

"Hear me out," Harry said, finishing off his beignets. He wasn't wearing his hook, though he still had it in his jacket pocket. "What if we just kill her?"

"No. No murder." Uma said, giving Harry a look of disappointment. Sure, the four of them were villains bent on world domination, but murder was going a step too far. It was one of the strange virtues they were taught on the Isle. "Anyone else have any ideas?"

Quinn and Dante raised their hands, looking nervous. "Ideas that don't involve murder." Quinn put her hand down. "Or arson." Dante put his hand down as well.

Uma face-palmed, muttering a curse in Atlantean. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**0-0-0**

"So what are we doing here again?" Quinn asked, sipping her tea. She and Ben were sitting together at a small table in a cute Auradonian cafe, The Cheshire Cat. It was owned by the Mad Hatter and his family, and Quinn was enjoying this little piece of Wonderland, although she had never been there.

The building itself was painted in garish pastel colors, and was completely circular, without any edges at all. The front door was shaped like a top hat, and opened outwards by pushing instead of pulling. How any of that was possible was beyond anyone but the Hatter himself.

"I wanted to try and get to know the four of you, you and the other VKs." Ben explained, setting aside his crumpets. "How are you liking Auradon so far? Are you making any new friends?"

Quinn thought about Amyra for a second, blushing slightly. "I guess so..." She took a bite of her lunch and mulled it over. "Auradon is a lot nicer than the Isle. Cleaner, too, and the food's fresher. Something's kind of-" The villain princess' sentence was cut short when something jumped onto her lap. It was a kitten! A tiny Persian with fluffy white fur that was dirtied slightly, clearly in need of a good brushing.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She squeaked, throwing her hands up and shaking nervously. "It's gonna infect me with rabies or the plague or something!"

Ben stared for a moment, before scooping up the kitten in his arms. It mewed and rolled around, trying to get comfortable. "It's just a cat, what's the problem? Are you allergic?" He scratched its head, smiling. Ben loved animals, he had a pet horse named Bernard, and his parents had taken him to at least a dozen shelter openings. He wondered if that sort of thing was genetic; he had almost chosen to invite Cruella de Vil's son.

"Animals are filthy, disease ridden things! All they know how to do is kill and eat!" Quinn objected, hiding behind her chair. It would've been funny if she wasn't being so serious, seeing as the chair was completely see through and offered no protection at all. "They're only good for food and decoration."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother! The Queen of Hearts." She explained. "She's an animal yellerer, an expert. Why are you holding onto that thing? It's going to attack!"

"It's just a kitten. It can't hurt anything bigger than a mouse." Ben chuckled, seeing how horribly misinformed Quinn was. "The cafe attracts a lot of stray cats, the owners put out food and water for them. I think Ally could probably tell you about this one if she was here, she's Alice's daughter." He paused for a moment. "You've never actually met a cat, have you?"

Quinn was silent. "No." There weren't a lot of animals on the Isle of the Lost, and most of them weren't the friendly kind. "Does Scar count?"

Ben set the white kitten on the ground, and it wandered over to Quinn, nuzzling her leg. The princess froze up at first, but soon began to relax. She cautiously reached out a hand and began to stroke the cat's head, slowly. "She's not vicious at all..."

"There you go! You two are getting along nicely." Ben smiled, writing a check to pay for the meal, which neither of them had finished. "Why don't you take her back with you? There's a pet store down the block you can get supplies from. All she needs is a name."

"I think I'll call you... Sweetheart!" Quinn picked up the kitten and held it in her arms, while it purred happily. "Thanks, Ben. That was... _nice_ of you." It felt weird to say those words. "Thank you".

"That's what friends do."

**0-0-0**

With Harry practicing Tourney and Quinn studying up on pet care, Dante and Uma found themselves alone together for the first time... ever, probably.

"So... do you like music?" Dante asked, nervously playing with the patches on his leather jacket. He had a bunch of them that he made himself, which said things like "Volunteer Fire-starter", "Menace to Society", and "Explicit Lyrics". The last one was a reference to his band, Parental Advisory, which consisted of himself, Claudine Frollo, and Diego de Vil. He missed them sometimes, but didn't bring it up around the other VKs.

"I'm really not a heavy metal person." Uma confessed, tapping her fingers on the banister. The two of them were standing on a bridge overlooking the royal garden, not sure what to do with themselves. "Or whatever it is that you play." Uma had never actually listened to Dante's music, she always found him annoying back on the Isle. "I like sea shanties, I guess? That's most of what I listen to. The pirates are pretty loud, it's hard not to listen to them."

"Uh, first of all, my band is punk rock. Heavy metal is completely different." Dante corrected her, offended. "And second, sea shanties are stupid. And so are pirates." The two demigods began to butt heads, staring into each other's eyes murderously. Somewhere in the background, a rosebush burst into flames, causing Pin, Pinocchio's child, to scream in terror and run away.

Uma completely forgot about wanting to kill Dante and started to laugh. "Okay, that was funny! Does that happen every time you get angry?" She asked, poking at the flames that made up Dante's hair. It didn't burn her fingers, much to her surprise, but still felt warm.

"Yeah, I guess so? Angry, sad, and sometimes horny..." Dante counted on his fingers. "Hey, you know what was always fun on the Isle? Spreading chaos." He gave Uma a wicked smile, the kind that really made him resemble Hades. Uma extended her hand in friendship... sort of.

"Let's go see how much chaos these Auradon kids can handle."

**0-0-0**

Harry, meanwhile, was being introduced to the rest of the Tourney team. There were nine other members, three of which he had already met: Ben, Tyrone and Chad. Then there was Bobby Hood (Robin Hood's son, who was a transfer student from Sherwood Prep), Artie (King Arthur's son), Whitley (son of Snow White), Gordon (son of Grumpy), and Miguel, who didn't have a famous relative.

"Now, let's all try and get along. We've got a big game coming up, and if you all start fighting, the other team'll win for sure." Coach said. He didn't care much for politics, and had no famous relatives, so he had no problem adding a VK to the team. "Harry, why don't you and the other boys hit the showers? I need to work on the game plan."

The ten young men headed to the locker room, chatting and laughing together. Ben stuck close to Harry, wanting to make him feel welcome. "Thank goodness you turned out to be a jock, we needed a new member!" The prince cheered, trying to start up a conversation. "Li'l Shang graduated last year, and no one's tried out for the team since."

"Those are big shoes to fill." Chad added, fixing his hair while staring into a mirror he hung up in his locker. "Shang won, like, all our games. Ben's the star player now, but still." Either he didn't realize how much pressure he was putting on Harry, or he didn't care. It was hard to tell with Chad, he rarely made eye contact while speaking to people.

"Why do we even need shoes?" Bobby interrupted, his bushy tail wrapped around his waist. Being a talking animal, he didn't really see the need for clothing. "Why do humans have to hide every part of their bodies?"

"We are not explaining that to you again, you nudist." Whitley tossed a pair of shorts in Bobby's face, wishing his friend would behave. "Anyways, Harry, I heard you and that Jane girl are a thing. I didn't think she'd be your type."

 _No one's my type_ , Harry thought to himself. He put on the necklace he had made out of his hook, and paused for a moment. "She's nice" was all he said. Then he remembered Uma's plan. "Since we're on the subject of girls, how are you and Audrey doing?"

Ben tensed up, not wanting to be the center of attention. "Um... we're fine. Couldn't be finer." He pulled his shirt over his head so he would have an excuse to stop talking. But Harry wasn't stupid. He didn't know much about relationships, but he knew a lot about lying.

"Sure... fine."

**0-0-0**

Dante and Uma had broken their personal records for mischief. They managed to fill Fairy Godmother's car with liquid soap, hide frogs inside a dozen different lockers, and glue a fake beard made of feathers to Doug when he fell asleep in the library. They were on a roll!

"I haven't had this much fun since we got here!" Dante laughed, restringing his guitar. Aziz had taken him to get it repaired, even offering to buy a new one if Dante's ever broke. It was black and had blue flames painted on it, and showed lots of wear and tear. It really did look like garbage, but it was special to him.

"It made me forget all about taking over the world." Uma sighed, leaning back into her chair. She ran her fingers through her hair, undoing her braids. It felt good to unwind once in a while. She'd never gotten to do that back on the Isle.

"Hate to interrupt the party, but I've got big news." Harry kicked open the door, dragging Quinn behind him. She was furiously brushing her hair to try and rid it of cat fur, not wanting to look messy in front of other people. "Ben's going to dump Audrey."

"He's _what_?" Quinn dropped her brush in surprise, leaving her hair half-done. "But they're, like, engaged! I read it in a magazine!"

"I asked him how they were doing and he said 'fine'. Nobody uses 'fine' as a compliment." Harry stated. The other three nodded in agreement. "Quinn, how do you dump someone when you don't want to make a scene out of it?"

"I write a letter..." She paused, picking up her hairbrush and gasping excitedly. "I bet he's got a Dear John letter in his room! If you guys distract him long enough, I can break in and slip it to Audrey!"

Dante groaned, wishing his not-friends would give up on this. "If this fails, I'm never going to stop making fun of you for it."

"I'd expect nothing less." Harry chuckled.

_Five minutes later..._

Quinn and Harry found Ben's room pretty quickly. The cleaning crew was very easily manipulated, and gave the information freely.

"Do ya have a bobby pin?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of the door. The other two VKs hadn't come with, to make things less suspicious. "I can pick the lock, but if I use my hook, it'll mess it up permanently."

Quinn silently handed him one, looking around nervously. She was ready to abandon Harry at a moment's notice, the two of them hadn't exactly bonded yet... "You know, I've always wanted to ask, why are you Scottish?"

"What's that supposed ta mean?" The handsome pirate grumbled, fidgeting with the heavy lock on Ben's dorm room door. Why the prince was staying in a dorm was beyond him, you'd think he would sleep somewhere more secure...

"Your dad is from England, and CJ doesn't even have an accent... Why are you Scottish, of all things?" Quinn was only vaguely familiar with the Hook family. CJ and her shopped at a few of the same stores, but they weren't exactly friends. And Harriet scared her.

"Shut yer big mouth, ye fuckin' bampot, before ya get us caught an deported." Harry cursed, deliberately making his accent thicker. To tell the truth, his mother was Scottish, and Harry was simply the only one of his siblings who spent more time with her than their dad, so he picked up the accent. "Finally!"

The door opened, and Quinn rushed in. She rifled through Ben's drawers, tossing aside his homework, political papers, and several photos of him posed with celebrities. She managed to find a diary, and as much as she wanted to read it, she knew there wasn't enough time to search for something juicy. "Okay Quinnie, try to think like Ben... I'm a dumb nice guy who thinks everyone is secretly good and has terrible taste in women."

Quinn picked up Ben's trashcan and dumped the contents onto the floor. Candy wrappers, napkins, a few buttons... and a crumpled up letter. "Fudge yeah!"

"Did you just say fudge?" Harry asked. But Quinn shoved him aside and raced back to Uma's room, squealing excitedly.

**0-0-0**

Audrey opened her locker, preparing for cheerleading practice. It was just another day at Auradon Prep for her. Squirrels helped her do her hair, birds sang along with her in the shower, and she was looking forward to a date with her wonderful boyfriend and possible fiance, Prince Ben.

"Hey Auds, it looks like someone left you a letter!" Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter, giggled. The Tiaras, Auradon Prep's cheerleading team, loved to gossip, especially about relationships. Things had gotten a lot more exciting now that the VKs were around, and someone was actually causing problems. "Is it another love note from Ben? It's been forever since he wrote you one of those!"

Audrey, seeing nothing wrong with this, decided to read it out loud. "Dear Audrey, we've been together for longer than I can remember, and our relationship is very important to us, but I think we should go our separate ways?!" She crumpled up the paper in her hands, shaking with a mixture of shock and sadness.

Two Tiaras, Tanya (Tiana's daughter) and Alana (Ariana's cousin) rushed over to Audrey's side to comfort her. "Ben broke up with me!" She started to tear up, slumping down on the bench. "Through a letter!"

Ariana, feeling suspicious, immediately whipped out her phone and opened up MyPage (Auradon's top social media website) and took a picture of Audrey holding the letter, uploading it. "Can you believe this?" She wrote, and said out loud.

Somewhere, on the other side of the school, five people simultaneously felt a pang of guilt, and didn't know why.


	9. Whistle While You Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, you're caught up for now! New chapters will be posted soon... ish. I promise.

**Chapter 9 - Whistle While You Work**

Quinn had only received her cellphone that very morning, but she was already obsessed. She'd made a MyPage account and uploaded at least 20 selfies in the past five hours. Social media was perfect for someone like her, and she already had two dozen followers. Granted, seven of them were fake accounts trying to sell her things, and one was a weird Neverland exchange student named Tonkerbell, but she didn't care.

A notification popped up, and the villain princess squeed. Chad Charming posted another selfie! Quinn had been trying to get his attention since they first met, but he always seemed far more interested in himself, so this was the closest she could get.

"Girl, are you even paying attention?" The girl sitting next to Quinn leaned over, poking her. With her pointy features, copper skin and blue disc earrings, Mata was instantly recognizable as the daughter of Kuzco. "There's like five minutes left in class and your cupcakes aren't even finished yet!"

"Aaaah!" Quinn shot up, screaming. She'd completely zoned out and forgotten about the assignment. Grabbing the icing gun, Quinn began to decorate her pastries with bright yellow icing, trying not to make it look like a rush job. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"That's not my job." Mata rolled her eyes and poked the picarones she'd made. "You're Quinn, right? The Queen of Hearts' daughter? I heard you know a thing or two about fashion." She poked her head over Quinn's shoulder, looking at her work judgmentally.

The VK princess dropped her icing gun and turned around. "I know _everything_ about fashion! And baking. And everything else a princess is supposed to know!" She couldn't believe someone would underplay her abilities like that.

"Then make me a dress for the prom. I'm taking Bobby Hood." Mata said, sprinkling some sugar on her assignment. "And I don't have a dress that goes with fur."

"Come by my room tonight and I'll start on it." Quinn smiled. "It'll be the best dress you've ever seen in your life."

"Are you making a friend, Matty?" Professor Kronk said, interrupting the two girls. Mata groaned and buried her face in her hands. "It's so good to see you socializing with other girls your age, outside of social media!"

Quinn had several questions, but could see that Mata was not in the mood to answer them. Her parents were always embarrassing her, like when the Queen of Hearts asked to see the manager because she found a clam shell in her gruel. "I, uh, finished my seashell pastries, professor."

Kronk finally turned his attention away from his daughter. "Seashells, huh?" He picked one up and squeezed it gently, taking a bite. "This is good, Miss Hearts. That's another A for you. I think you might've found a career for yourself here in Auradon."

Quinn beamed. She didn't bother to mention that these pastries were made to look as close to Ursula's necklace as possible. It was part of Uma's plan, to make sure no one noticed it went missing when they stole it.

**0-0-0**

"Hey princey, I need something." Dante jumped onto his boyfriend's lap, knocking over the book he was reading. The two boys were in Auradon Prep's study hall, which was thankfully empty today. "Hope you're not busy."

"Dante, if this is what I think it is, not in the library." Aziz sighed. "I'm trying to study, I've got a test next period and it's my worst class." He kissed him on the cheek, then what back to looking at his books.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Not that! I want to go out tonight." He draped his arms over Aziz's broad shoulders, taking a second to admire his muscles, and smiled. "Take me to the museum tonight, I want to see everything."

Aziz paused. "You want to go to the museum? For fun?" He looked Dante in the eye, wondering if something was wrong. "Sweetheart, yesterday you told me history was 'nerd stuff, for dorks'. Those were your exact words."

The demigod cringed. He really made this harder than it needed to be... "I changed my mind. Come on, Zee, I wanna spend some quality time with my big handsome prince~" He nuzzled his boyfriend and played with his shirt, trying his hardest to look cute and innocent.

"Alright, if that's really what you want." Aziz pet Dante's head, smiling. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod..." Dante flexed his non-existent muscles, and Aziz had to suppress a laugh. "But you're staring at a demigod~"

The two boys laughed and kissed each other softly, Dante snuggling into the prince's lap and burying his face in his shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling safe and secure for the first time in... well, _ever_.

**0-0-0**

While her friends were goofing off, Uma was doing research. She isolated herself in the school library and grabbed every book she could find about Fairy Godmother, magic wands, and the Isle of the Lost. She wanted to know everything she could about magic.

"Queen Titania had three daughters. The first and most powerful was Ludmilla, the Blue Fairy. The second, Circe the Enchantress. Third and perhaps most well known, Stella the Fairy Godmother." Uma read from an enormous, ancient book called A History of Fairies.

That didn't tell her anything useful, so she turned to another book, Magic Wands For Beginners. "A fairy's magic wand contains a portion of her power. Anyone who can steal a wand can do anything the fairy can do." So the wand could definitely take down the barrier, since Fairy Godmother put it up in the first place.

The third book was called History of the Lost. "The Isle of the Lost started as a garbage heap for things the kingdoms couldn't get rid of, until Hades was defeated and the gods needed a place to keep him..." That certainly explained by Dante's father was so angry all the time. He'd been there longer than anyone else.

Uma set down the book and sighed. There was a lot of information to take in at once, and she wasn't sure how much of it was actually useful. She rubbed her temples, needing a distraction.

Just then, Uma's phone buzzed. It was a text message from Ben, of all people. [Are you busy?], followed by an emoji. Uma didn't recognize it, seeing as she just got the phone that very day. She quickly texted back [Nope.]

[Great. Wanna hang out?] He replied almost immediately. [I need to get out of my room.] Ben had been isolating himself since his break up with Audrey. Everyone was spreading rumors about it, and the question on everyone's mind was who did Ben really like?

Now was the perfect time to get close to the prince, and closer to the wand, so Uma agreed right away. [Let's get lunch. You're paying, though.] She smirked, this would be easier than taking candy from a baby.

**0-0-0**

Harry needed to practice his thief skills. He'd managed to pick the lock on Ben's door easily, but that was just a dorm room. Breaking into the museum and stealing Ursula's necklace would be much more difficult.

So he started working on the lockers after Tourney practice. Harry didn't get to bring his thieves' tools with him to Auradon, so he "borrowed" as handful of bobby pins from Quinn. He quickly realized, however, that most of them didn't even lock their belongings up! The AKs were far too trusting.

"Bobby, you gotta tell me." Harry pulled Robin Hood's son aside. "Why aren't you using your locks? Aren't you worried about something getting snatched when you're not looking?" But the talking fox shook his head.

"We trust each other." Bobby shrugged. "Nobody wants to steal anything, and if they did, there's the threat of getting banished hanging over our heads. Kind of scares most people out of doing anything bad."

Harry had several questions and comments, but didn't bother pressing any further. "Sure, I guess that makes sense." He sighed. It wasn't a satisfying answer.

Auradon was so... polarizing. Everything was clean and bright and happy, and there was so little crime that people didn't even use locks most of the time, but it also felt... shallow, for lack of a better word. Like there wasn't much underneath the smile. At least back on the Isle, everyone was upfront and honest with how they felt about you.

**0-0-0**

Ariana flipped through her phone, looking at the pictures she'd taken. Harry, pulling the lock off Whitney Charming's locker. Quinn, shaping pastries into Ursula's necklace. Dante, setting fire to school property. And, of course, Uma, reading a recipe for a love potion in the school library.

She'd wasted all her free time that day, following the four of them around, but it was worth it. Ariana knew the VKs were doing something suspicious, something illegal, she just needed more proof.

They were all going down, one way or another. She would see to it.


	10. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask where this fits in to the overall story, just enjoy!

It was October in Auradon, and things were starting to look a little familiar for the VKs. Leaves falling off the trees, less birds and cute animals running around, and people wearing dark colors. It almost felt... homey.

"So, explain this whole Halloween thing to me again?" Quinn asked, sitting with Amyra outside a café. They were supposed to be talking about school, but the topic kept shifting. Quinn poked at the slab of orange pastry she'd been told was "pumpkin bread", looking over at the cartoony paper bats and spiders hanging in people's windows. "I don't get it."

"Okay so, like, a thousand years ago, Halloween was the one night of the year where the gates of the underworld opened up and demons and ghosts tormented the living." Amyra took a sip of her pumpkin spice late, and waved her hand for emphasis. "There was this big demon called Chernabog and he was super scary... anyways, some priests locked him up, and then Halloween became a big celebration. Like: Yay, the monsters are gone, let's party!"

"Nowadays, people just put up spooky decorations, eat pumpkin flavored food, and dress up as villains. It's a lot of fun." The Agraban princess pulled out her phone and tapped a few things, before turning it around. Quinn saw dozens of pictures of candy, hot people in costumes, fake haunted houses, and pumpkins with every imaginable kind of face carved into them. Her face lit up with excitement. "I'm actually trying to throw a Halloween party of my own this weekend, you wanna help?"

"Absolutely!" Quinn said, a little too loudly. She blushed bright red and sat back down, smoothing out her skirt. "I mean... yes, that'd be fun." She had no idea why it was hard to keep her voice down around Amyra. No idea at all...

0-0-0

Dante held his boyfriend's hand as they walked through the stores, looking at Halloween costumes. "So why are we going to this party?" He asked for probably the third time, entering yet another store. "Uma, Harry, Quinn and I were gonna do something..."

"Trust me, habibi, you're gonna enjoy this." Aziz kissed Dante's cheek and handed him a costume. "There's loud music, candy, dancing really close to each other~" He teased, grabbing himself a costume and walking into the changing room.

"Damn it, he knows me." The son of Hades sighed, looking at the costume he'd been handed. It was Hercules, which made Dante feel... awkward. The VKs had been at Auradon for just over a month now, but they still felt weird around the children of their parents' rivals. Uma and Ariana silently resented each other, Quinn did her best to avoid ever being in the same room alone as Ally, and Harry was just lucky that Wendy either didn't have children or didn't send them to Auradon Prep.

Herkie, Hercules' son, went to Olympus High, back in Greece. Unfortunately, that's who they were playing against in the big game, so Dante would have to meet him eventually. "Unless I can avoid going to the game entirely... Like maybe breaking my leg..." He paused and considered the possibilities.

"Hey, how do I look?" Dante's thought process was interrupted by his boyfriend stepping out of the changing room. Aziz was wearing puffy white pants, a purple vest, a small red hat, and nothing else. The demigod's fire hair doubled in size, turning bright pink. "I thought maybe I'd try going as my dad this year, since I was Jafar last year... what do you think?"

"I think you should dress like this more often~" Dante purred, wrapping his arms around Aziz's muscular torso. "My hero~" The two shared a quick kiss before Aziz dragged Dante into the dressing room with him. "Wait, I didn't say I would wear the costume!"

0-0-0

Uma was less enthusiastic about Halloween than her friends. She had been approached by no less than three princesses (and one prince) asking her for tips on their villain costumes, and several who wanted to go as her!

"Hey, Ben, are you in there?" Uma knocked on the prince's door. He was the one AK she knew who saw her as just Uma, a person (she couldn't exactly say "human being", seeing as she wasn't one), and not "Ursula's scary daughter". Aziz and Amyra were nice, but they were way more interested in her friends than her.

"Uma, is that you? Come in, the door's unlocked!" Ben responded. Uma rolled her eyes at how trusting he was, and let herself in. Ben was in the middle of putting together a Halloween costume, just like everyone else. A red shirt, black pants, leather boots... it was pretty obvious who he was going as. "What do you think? Would I make a good Gaston?"

Uma pictured Ben wearing the outfit in her head, which lead to her imagining him with Gaston's actual physique. She blushed, and quickly shook the idea out of her head. "You'll look... fine. Totally fine." She said, avoiding direct eye contact. "Better than the real thing!"

Ben beamed, and Uma wanted to slap herself. "Aww, thanks, that's really nice of you!" He turned around and reached into his bag, pulling out a small slip of paper. "I got an invitation to Amyra's Halloween party tonight, and I needed a plus one. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

The sea witch froze up. Obviously, going to a party with Ben would make seducing him and stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand much easier, but... it felt like more than just a gig. Like it would be... wrong? But she quickly stomped that feeling down, like she did with so many others, and smiled. "Of course! I'd... love that." She almost choked on the word.

Ben smiled and handed her the invitation. "Awesome! You better go pick out a costume if you don't have one already. I'm sure there's something decent left in the stores."

0-0-0

Harry was starting to like Halloween. He had accidentally bumped into Ally Liddell, daughter of Alice, in the hallway and knocked over what he thought was art supplies. It turned out to be spray paint and cartons of eggs. Sweet, curious little Ally was secretly Auradon's biggest prankster!

"This is way more fun than prank wars with my sisters!" Harry laughed, throwing a roll of toilet paper over the statue of King Beast. "Mostly because you haven't dumped paint on me or tried to feed me to a crocodile. But still."

Ally stopped what she was doing for a second and stared at Harry. "You're joking, right?" She chucked a bath bomb into the fountain. "Please say you're joking." The entire fountain turned a bubbling green color, but Ally's face remained serious.

"What, it's just sibling rivalry? That's what my dad said, at least." Harry shrugged. He and Ally ran away from the statue, trying to find another place to vandalize. He gripped his hook tightly, using it to slash a few random flyers into ribbons. "All relationships are like that on the Isle."

"That's really depressing." Ally threw an egg over her shoulder, hitting the side of a restaurant. "You know that, right?"

Harry stopped right in front of the Cheshire Cat Café. "Maybe..." He had never actually stopped to think about it. Sure, he didn't like how Captain Hook, Jane or CJ treated him, but the idea that this wasn't how everyone's parents were? Brand new to him.

"Do you want to go to a party?" Ally asked, setting down the backpack she'd been carrying. She opened it up and produced two costumes, as well as a pair of invitations to the exact party Amyra had been planning earlier. "With me? As friends, of course." She added that last part a bit hastily.

"Sure, why not?" Harry sighed and grabbed one of the costumes. "Let's go... socialize."

0-0-0

Amyra's party was going great. Almost everyone from Auradon Prep was there, including students the VKs hadn't interacted with yet. Everyone was dressed like a villain or some kind of monster, fitting the spooky theme. There were bat and spider decorations hanging from the ceiling, bobbing for "poison" apples, and even a pumpkin carving contest.

Uma took a chug of (disappointingly alcohol free) punch, and stepped onto the dance floor. Ben was already there, in his Gaston costume, dancing with Audrey (dressed as Maleficent) and Ariana (dressed as Ursula). "If they can dance like that without any shame, I can too." She said to herself.

She was going as, fitting the theme of Auradonian Halloween parties, Ariel. The mermaid version, she absolutely refused to wear a pink dress. It felt weird, being dressed like her cousin slash niece slash that-gullible-idiot-who-her-mom-tried-to-kill-one-time, but Uma had to admit, green wasn't a bad color on her.

But Uma ended up walking right past the royals and straight to the other side of the ballroom. That's where she saw her three friends, and their... dates? "When did you clowns get popular?"

Dante, naturally dressed like Hercules was dancing with Aziz, much closer than the other dancing couples. He laughed and twirled his boyfriend, smiling at Uma. "Nice to see you too, squid head! You're rocking the seashell look, by the way." He teased. Uma rolled her eyes..

Quinn was dressed like Alice, and it was very weird to see her in a color that wasn't red, black or gold. Amyra, dressed in a red version of her mother's old outfit, was away talking to the other royals, but kept turning her head to look at the villainess. "This is so much better than parties on the Isle! Better food, better music, better boys..." She looked over at Chad Charming, who was dressed like the Headless Horseman... only he kept poking his head out of the costume to admire himself in the nearest reflective surface.

"I look like a dobber, but so does everyone else, so it's okay." Harry said, directing Uma's attention to him. He was dressed like Peter Pan, complete with tight green pants that Ally definitely picked on purpose. Uma couldn't help but laugh, and her friends joined her. "If my dad saw this, he'd keelhaul me for sure."

Ally, who was going as the Queen of Hearts and just ended up looking like a blonde Quinn, giggled. "My mother wouldn't be happy about this either, but she's not here, so who cares?" The four VKs looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Their parents weren't here, and they were. So why not have a little fun?

The radio started playing a particularly spooky song, and they all grabbed their dates. Dante and Aziz, Quinn and Amyra, Uma and Ben, even Harry and Ally. They all pulled themselves onto the dance floor and partied the night away.


End file.
